Undercover Gone Wrong
by carlaivy
Summary: Sakura is pregnant and Kakashi is away on a mission. Everyone should be careful because undercover missions are known to be hard, especially when your cover is blown up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so here is a new story that's been brewing up in my head. I've been obsessed with KakaSaku lately so I'm trying to give it a shot. I hope you like this first chapter, please review.**

He was panting and his blood was pulsing in his ears. Out of breath he continued running through the moonlit town streets. It would have been a very beautiful night to contemplate the full moon, but alas he was running for dear life. He wasn't hurt, but his companion had been, and he was starting to panic. So much blood was seeping into his clothes and much more was covering his hands as he carried the girl in his arms to safety.

They weren't been followed anymore, but he continued running to her house. He didn't know were else to take her, for fuck's sake he was just a seventeen year old boy who did solo undercover missions. He didn't know how to heal someone, much less a civilian girl.

"Shit," he cursed as the girl groaned in pain and curled inwards caressing her abdomen. They had been ambushed during their night walk, making it obvious that his cover had been blown. "Shit."

Literally _everything_ had turned to shit his life, the mission, and the girl's life, just because of stupid hormones and a persistent girl.

He arrived at the girls house, sliding open the door panel with a loud crash, alerting everyone. His disheveled silver spikes of hair had matted down with sweat, dirt and blood- her blood- making the sight of them covered in crimson red and debris a nightmare to any civilian. Her mother and sisters burst into action as the girl groaned once again in pain.

"The baby!," yelled her mother as she ushered her daughters to help her lower the girl. " _Isao_ you've done enough, leave!" She had never liked him, not since the day he had arrived, not when her daughter announced she was pregnant out of wedlock with his child, and not now when he brought her daughter on the brink of death to her doorstep. So he did just a she told him.

The adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins had died down, so now he was tired, oh so tired. He was tired of the whole ordeal. He was just a seventeen year old boy, who had lost his teammates and teacher long ago, closing of his feelings to everyone. He didn't know how to take care of someone, so deep down he was relieved when he heard the panicked cries for the baby.

His blood-covered feet carried him around the house, right behind the girl's room. He could hear the girl's cries of pain mixed with small reassurances from her sisters. Sliding down the wall he placed his forearms over his bent knees, his silver mess falling between his legs. He didn't particularly _care_ for the girl, like she cared for him, but he was responsible for her disgrace. He wasn't about to leave her and let her die. So he did the least he could and hoped beyond hope for what no-one should wish for.

Hours passed - what felt like hours- and he had started to doze off the buzzing of dragonflies surrounding the estate a soft lullaby compared to the painful shrieks of the girl. Alert that the room had quieted down, he stood up and listened intently to the hushed whispers.

"Akane," whispered her mother gently, "I'm so sorry."

He sighed and his mismatched eyes that hadn't wept in years filled to the brink with tears. He knew what she meant and the remorseful sobbing of the girl confirmed it all the more. She had lost the baby and he imagined was heartbroken but he couldn't share in her grief. He was relieved to tears and feeling all the much guiltier for feeling that way. But his life as he knew it was back with those simple words.

He was _just_ a seventeen year old boy who did solo undercover missions.

"Where's Isao?" questioned the girl, her sobs carried through the window.

He didn't wait for someone to reply as he stealthy walked to the woods, not disturbing the gentle hum of the critters. He was leaving, after all his mission had failed and the problem that would hold him back had been solved. She lived and that was what mattered, because no one deserved to die because of him not anymore. He stopped a few meters in, and turned the girl's house still visible.

"Sorry Akane, I'm not Isao."

 **So this is the first chapter, it's short but engaging… I hope.**

 **Thank you for reading and I would be very happy if you decide to follow/favorite/review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think. Okay so I'll just say a few things: this fic does not necessarily follow the original Naruto storyline. War has just ended, Kakashi got to keep his single Sharingan somehow, and Sasuke decided to leave the village for good after the war (not sure if I'll have him appear), and Tsunade is still hokage.**

Chattering and light laughter filled the small bar he was currently at. It had been a few days since he had arrived from a mission and it turned out most of his friends where in town. So as any healthy post-war ninja village, it's shinobi decided it was a good time to reunite at one of the local bars. So that's where he was, surrounded by fellow ninja in a stuffy run-down bar, and forcefully _enjoying_ the evening.

"Ne, Kakashi, put that damn book down," complained one of his long time best friend, his senbon bobbing up and down as he spoke, taking a chug from his beer before nudging the masked shinobi to his right. Why one of his closest friends had to be as social as a rock, he didn't know.

"Genma," warned the only female with them. She was sitting right across the table from the senbon user, with a great view of the restrooms. She crossed her arms as a lovely smirk appeared on her ruby red lips, "No one can make him put his book down, except for _Sakura._ " A few whistles from the rest of the people gathered around the table hollered at the mention of the renowned kunoichi's name. And such as it had done to the people around the table, it also provoked a response from the quiet masked shinobi they were taunting.

"That's enough, she's just a kid," murmured the copy-ninja, his only visible brow scrunching inwards. They had been pestering him with questions and lewd comments about the female in his team for quite some time, and it was starting to get downright annoying. It was annoyingly frustrating how the mention of her name made his senses pique, it was annoying how the male population- including himself- would turn her way every time she entered a room, and it was damn frustrating how he couldn't seem to get her out of her mind though she was just a _kid_ (a beautifully toned 21-year old kid, with slender legs, and long silky pink hair).

"Well I'd like to have a _kid_ like her all to myself," smirked Genma leaning back on his chair and intertwining his fingers over his chest in a relaxed manner, "Speaking of which, I might just make my move, if you don't mind _Kakashi_." Sakura and Ino had just entered a fit of giggles and snickers accompanied with a pink tint covering their cheeks and clumsy feet.

The table quieted down at the taunt. Much to Genma's delight the copy-ninja closed his book with a snap and turned his lone steely gaze towards him. Genma rose from his reclining position turning towards the ninja on his right and resting his chin on his palm, a cheshire grin on his lips as he waited for the man's reply. Oh it was fun to ruffle Kakashi's feathers.

But no reply came since the copy-ninja was abruptly tackled and faceplanted to the table by a rosette. "Kakashi- _sensei!_ "

"Sakura dear, I'm also here," complained the senbon user a playful lull to his tone, reclining even closer to the pair of ninja, completely ignoring that one of them was flat on the table. Kurenai, Raidou, and Gai were giggling behind their hands or jugs of beer, the alcohol having already turned their cheeks a rosy pink and their senses a little foggy. It was always amusing to have a tipsy Sakura around.

The rosette laughed her laughter a delightful chime filled with mirth, "Good to see you too, Gen-ma!" She purred the last of her sentence while she reached a lone finger and ran it from the senbon user's jaw down to his chin, causing his senbon to clatter on the table. Hollering from Raidou elicited at the seductive act and as well as groan from the face planted Kakashi. Whenever she was down the road to drunkness, _he_ was down the road to babysitter.

"Sakura, you're drunk," stated Kakashi, pushing himself along with Sakura off from the table with more strength than necessary for a tipsy girl her size, but then again she was no ordinary girl.

"And you need to get drunk," replied the pinkette, whispering into Kakashi's ear her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Oh why did she have to be so damn sexy for a kid? It was hard to concentrate and even harder to refuse when she was pressed up to him like that.

"Love, you can get me drunk," smirked Genma earning a one-eyed glare from the copy-ninja and a giggle from the girl. Kakashi abruptly stood up making the girl to stumble backwards a cute pout at the sudden unbalance, adorning her glossy pink lips.

"I'm taking her home," announced Kakashi taking her her by the arm and pulling her in the direction of the door. He didn't pay attention to the snickers from his companions left on the table and he definitely didn't hear Genma's 'He's whipped' as he left without so much as a goodbye.

She struggled against his grip for a few seconds before allowing him to guide her. Before they reached the door, Genma stood up - Kakashi needed some pushing and what kind of friend would he didn't help- placing his open palms on both sides of his mouth and yelled: "You go girl! Make love to him, baby!"

The whole bar turned towards where Genma's gaze was pointed to. Witnessing a flustered Kakashi who was trying to pull a drunken Sakura -who was engaged doing pelvic movements to his back and winking at Genma's reply- out the door, the whole drunken establishment roared to life with laughter. Why did he have to like Genma? He should just chidori him on sight.

The laughter and whistles were followed by utter silence as the establishment's door swung to a close. The cold arid night air was like a punch to the gut compared to the warm fuzziness of the bar, but the weight on his arm from a tipsy kunoichi was a mix of both. Her pink hair, that seemed like a hue of purple under the moonlight, covered her face as she muttered incoherence under her breath and then giggled as she curled up closer to his arm.

"Sakura, I'm taking you home," said Kakashi untangling himself from her and pushing her upper back in the direction of her home. She clearly didn't mind (or forgot) the sexual movements she had just done to his rear, so if she could do that, she wouldn't mind walking on her own to her apartment.

"Kakashi," murmured the rosette, swiveling left and right while been pushed in the right direction. She was practically dragging her feet, one foot after the other, and her back was hunched over in a dejected manner.

"Walk."

He figured she was about to try to convince him that they could indeed return to bar since the night was young, just like she had done oh-so-many times before and he had rejected her just as many. But his thoughts were cut short as Sakura's shoulders started shaking minutely and a quiet sniffle echoed through the still night. But he remained quiet, he was never good with emotional conflict, much less with a crying rosette, usually leaving her emotional outbursts to cease on their own.

The periodic sniffle still continued and they were about ten minutes from her home.

"Kakashi?," repeated Sakura her intonation implying that she was not quite sure said man was still with her, after all the hand that had been pushing her was but a ghost of a touch since her crying started. A quiet grunt followed along with a slight push on her back. Typical of him.

A small smile caressed her lips as her back straightened just a little bit. She didn't know why or how, but she was feeling slightly better just knowing that he was there. "Sometime I feel alone," she explained slowing down her pace so his outstretched palm was completely against her back guiding her towards her apartment.

"That happens, after the war and so many were lost," replied Kakashi, his voice muffled by the ever present book on his face. He was at ease with her, ever since they had been assigned as partners for missions he had started to understand her a bit more, and came to know that _she_ -ray of sunshine Sakura-had her low days were she just needed to know that things were normal in a way. But their slow-growing friendship and her femininity had made him an easy target for taunts from his friends.

Soon they came to a stop in front of two story building with a staircase to the left that would lead to her door (the second to the right). She had sobered up quite a bit on their 20-minute walk. "This is me," she said turning around to face Kakashi, a shy smile on her face.

"Yup," replied the man, putting his book away and smiling his signature crinkle-eye smile. Silence resumed as no one said a word. He stayed still as a statute waiting for the rosette to say whatever was holding her back.

Sakura started balancing on her heels, not quite sure how to express herself without sounding awkward. "Um," she spoke, twirling a strand of her between her index and thumb finger, "Do you want to? I mean…"

"Sakura," warned Kakashi. _Was she seriously considering what Genma said?_ He did in fact have some sort of attraction - that he was never going to admit fully to himself or anyone- towards her, but she was just a kid and becoming one of his closests friends.

"No! I mean, can you stay? I don't want to be alone," she explained her cheeks probably a bright red but just a pale pink under the moonlight. He felt a mix of dejected relief, but he didn't let it bother him, instead he slouched his position and let his head with silver locks sway to the side in a childish manner.

"Mah, Sakura-chan, I feel rejected," he playfully commented, effectively relaxing her stance and a small smile to appear on her face. He really preferred her smiling face, and if he could help keep it he would, even it meant small childish banter on his behalf. So he patted her pink head and pushed her towards the stairs.

They entered her apartment and she went to her room to change as he waited by the living room window. He had been there quite a few times in the last months, but never because Sakura just wanted him there, so he was starting to feel a little restless. Though his thoughts couldn't go any further when a small 'Ready' came from her room.

He slowly took the few steps necessary to her room. Once he could see inside, she was already under her covers leaving a small space for him, but he acted oblivious,and though an innocent act he was not ready to cross that threshold. Instead he went up to her bed, and sat on the floor his back to her bedside, the smell of her clean covers lingering on his keen senses.

"Thank you," she murmured, before inching closer to him, her soft breath tickling the ends of his silver hair.

"Just fall asleep," he replied, opening his book on the page he had left off, trying to lock his senses away.

 **So here it is, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It's hard to write Kakashi, so I hope I at least did a decent job, please tell me what you think.**

 **Please review/follow/favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it! There's nothing much to say so on with it.**

The chilly wind from August was blowing as Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha. Civilians were bustling here and there, produce vendors announcing their sales to any passerby, and he, he was walking through all the hustle trying to get to the Hokage tower. He wasn't in much of a hurry for two reasons: one being he didn't want to taint his tardiness record and two, Sakura would be there. He hadn't seen her since that night about two weeks ago. He hadn't stayed all night long; once he was one hundred percent sure that she was out like a log, he all but fled the place.

Now as he walked through the busy street tingling anticipation clung to his stomach at the thought of seeing her. And he didn't know how to feel about that. As busy as he was with his thoughts he arrived sooner than expected at the tower. So, he stood, like a statue, in front of the doors trying to tame the butterflies that were threating to burst in confused excitement as the seconds ticked by.

"Hey stranger," said a sweet sweet voice to his right.

And there she was, the one he had been avoiding but eager to meet just a few seconds ago. She looked happy and at ease to see him. Maybe she didn't feel the awkwardness that he was dreading would appear in their relationship. Maybe it was all a misconception on his part.

"Yo!," replied Kakashi, two fingers in the air and a slouched stance, contradicting what he was actually feeling at the moment.

Sakura giggled and shook her head, before walking to the building entrance, "You coming?"

He nodded and gave her his crinkle-eyed smile, as his per usual self. They entered the building in comfortable silence. Kakashi's thoughts were aligning themselves as each moment he felt more at ease, as if his staying that night didn't change anything between them.

As they reached the second floor Sakura stopped on her tracks and took Kakashi's sleeve in her hands, effectively making him stop and turn her way, "Thank you for the other night."

His throat clamped in on itself and he couldn't say a word, so he just nodded and as he would normally do and patted the top of her head. Then all of a sudden, his heart sped up as the rosette closed her slender arms around his waist giving him a tight squeeze before releasing him as fast as she had hugged him.

Then she started walking, leaving him behind. Leaving him dumbfounded. _Thank Kami_ he had his mask because he was sure he looked like a gaping fish trying to breath out of the water. Raising his hand up to his face he gave himself little pats on the cheek stupidly trying to regain focus. Trying to tell himself that it was the usual Sakura and he was being _too_ self-conscious.

By the time he arrived to the Hokage's office, Sakura was already there a beautiful smile on her lips. He stiffly walked into the room, whilst avoiding looking at the rosette unless it was necessary. Though with the Godaime in the room it was easier to focus and relax.

"Good you're _finally_ here," murmured the blonde as she shuffled through some scrolls with red painted nails.

"You know, I got lost in the road of life," shrugged Kakashi, feeling more like himself each second.

"Oh shut your trap!," hissed Tsunade before her eyes glinted when she found the scroll she was looking for, "Here, your mission. Very simple, you'll have to escort the Daiymo for an evening at the Alliance Rebuilding Foundation's event."

"Why is this necessary?" interrupted Sakura her pink brows crinkling in confusion. They had never been required to be escorts at an event, just on the way to such event.

"As you may know, there's been high tension between outlying villages and shinobi villages as they believe that with weakened shinobi villages they can come to power. So, it's just a precaution for the safety of the Daiymo," explained the Hokage, looking straight at Sakura. Kakashi's instincts quickly told him that she was hiding something, but he didn't question it.

"Getting back to your task. You leave tomorrow so that in two days' time you arrive at the palace. All in all it should be a one-week mission at most. Report _everything_ once you get back."

Kakashi and Sakura straightened themselves before responding in unison, "Hai!"

But as he walked behind the rosette he didn't quite catch what she was shattering on about as the Hokage's last remark remained on his mind. He was trying to see underneath the underneath.

..

Tomorrow had come sooner than expected and Kakashi was propped on the edge of his bed staring at his full backpack on the other side of the bedroom. He was nervous, but not for the mission; it was a relatively easy mission.

After parting ways with Sakura he met Genma and the senbon user had pestered him about the rosette once again and had implied somethings (like that it was his chance to be the most envied man of Konoha) that weren't helping him focus on the mission. If only the senbon-user knew just how much his comments had affected him- he would rather _die_ than let Genma know that he had something against him- Genma would be formulating all kinds of scenarios to taunt him.

Kakashi didn't know how to go about being around Sakura with Genma's words on his mind, but the mission came first at this point so he would have to suck it and man up. Besides with her being a _kid_ , she definitely wouldn't look at him the way Genma and the others were implying, so there was no reason for him to get worked up.

There! His train of thought had him visibly relax. He was ready to face Sakura like he used to, before the jokes and comments for the past months had made him notice her in a different light, before he had noticed how beautiful and dependable she had become, before he started misinterpreting long gazes and lingering touches. _Geez! All for nothing!_

The copy-ninja stood from his bed and grabbed his pack with a familiar orange book on his other hand before he walked out the door of his apartment. Walking down the street to the village gates he was feeling rather optimistic about the mission and his time with Sakura, so he started humming an unknown tune as he skimmed through his book.

Soon he arrived at the tall red gates with a rosette leaning against one of the beams, arms crossed over her chest and one slender leg kicking up dirt.

"Yo!"

Sakura stood straight as an award-winning smile appeared on her lips. She was up to something and he didn't know what, making an all too familiar shiver to run down his spine.

"Good you're on time," she beamed bending down to pick up her pack. He blanched. He was pretty sure he was at least an hour late. And as an afterthought it was weird that Sakura was as happy-go-lucky as always when she would usually be fuming for a few minutes about his tardiness.

"Sorry Kakashi," she shrugged taking the first step put of the village gates while he still stared blankly at her, "I might have sort of lied about the meeting time. But it worked! So, let's get going!"

Did she just expect him to blindly follow her after her little stunt? No Kakashi was all about payback at the moment, his silly infatuation with her way back at the dark recesses of his mind. So, before she gracefully took her tenth step down the main road, Kakashi flash stepped to her side.

"Mah, Saku _ra_ that's mean," he whined as he quietly and stealthily stuck out his right leg in front of her approaching left foot. Suddenly and much to his enjoyment Sakura toppled over, long pink hair sprawling over her back. A tiny growl escaped her before standing up fists at her sides.

Kakashi shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Now, now Sakura no violence."

As soon as the words left his lips the rosette tried to elbow his side, but he took a step to the side making her loose her balance with her own momentum. Instincts kicking in he swooped in and caught her by the waist, catching a whiff of sweet peaches. The scent caught him off guard and Kakashi was suddenly conscious of how his hand fit perfectly on the curve of her waist, of how she had a small mole at the nape of her neck, and of how her well-toned abdomen felt on his forearm.

An unknown heat crawled to the nape of his neck and the tip of ears, making him all the more conscious of their awkward position. _Don't think about it!_

He rapidly helped Sakura on her two feet and continued walking down the main road trying and failing significantly to erase the lingering sensation on his hand. Completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura's cheeks were a light pink and she purposely stayed a few steps behind him unusually quiet.

 **Please review/favorite/follow! Any input would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
